


Insomnia's Cure

by itsybitsyish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Love, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleepy John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: John can't sleep, but Sherlock finds a way to fix that.Essentially porn without plot.





	Insomnia's Cure

It was the middle of the night, and John was tired. Not that he could sleep.  
And, considering how long of a day he'd had, John had been sure that a good night's sleep was a sure thing.  
He had been trying and trying to slip into slumber since 9:42, and hadn't gotten so much as a wink.  
John let out a hushed sigh, wriggling a bit to get comfortable.

 

"Will you kindly stop kicking me?" Sherlock groaned in annoyance. "That's the fifth time tonight, John..."  
John frowned. "Mm, sorry." He apologised, rubbing his eyes. "I just can't get to sleep..."  
"Yes, I noticed." Sherlock replied in mild annoyance. "If you get up, try reading or something for twenty minutes, that ought to help."  
John oved over, snuggling into Sherlock. "Nah, it's nice and warm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
It had been pretty chilly in the flat the past couple of days, with the building's furnace on the fritz and it being the start of winter.  
Sherlock wrapped an arm around John, his fingers tracing swirly sorts of patterns on his slightly soft and furry chest.  
John closed his eyes, feeling loved and secure.  
Sherlock's touch, his embrace, never failed to soothe John to his very core.  
It was one of the few things that he could always count on.

John was ever so slightly slipping off to dreamland, when he felt Sherlock's soft lips press ever so gently against his neck.  
It wasn't a kiss that belied expectation, only affection.  
John smiled, and turned his face toward Sherlock, who placed a kiss on his waiting lips.  
The way that the moonlight played over Sherlock's face made his skin even paler, almost ghostly. Well, if a ghost could be severely anaemic.  
Still, he did look beautiful, if in a strange and ethereal sort of way.  
Sherlock raised a brow. "You're staring."  
John licked his lower lip. "And, you're gorgeous."  
Sherlock snorted. He never had been able to see it. But, then, he already had enough ego that it was probably a good thing that he couldn't.  
"Oh, shut up." Sherlock told him softly.  
John rolled over so that they were face to face.  
"Make me." John returned, half smiling.  
Sherlock complied, kissing John passionately.  
"That seems to have done the trick." Sherlock stated, climbing over to straddle John's hips.  
Sherlock could feel just how much John was enjoying this, and he was nearly as hard.  
He leaned down, peppering John's chest with kisses and nibbles as his hands wandered wher they would.  
It wasn't long before John was letting out little noises of need, leaking precum down his rigid cock.  
Sherlock reached down, wrapping his long fingers around John's throbbing length and giving a few light squeezes.  
John moaned lowly, letting out growly "Fuck!"  
Sherlock looked straight into John's rich brown eyes as he guided John to the right spot and guided him ever so slowly inside.  
"Mmm..." John groaned, Sherlock taking every thick inch in.  
Any exhaustion he'd been feeling was replaced with that familiar fire Sherlock was always able to start within him.

 

Sherlock began moving his hips, coaxing that fire to grow as hot as he could make it.  
He angled his body so that each stroke hit firmly against his prostate, hoping John would last long enough for them to both get off.  
Sherlock took his time, doing his best to make this last.  
As usual, John wanted hard and fast - good old fashioned fucking that had the bed hitting the wall, skin slapping against skin with a snap, his breath leaving him with each pounding stroke.  
But, Sherlock tended to give John what he wanted, and this time was going to be different.  
John swore, urging Sherlock to put some more oomph into it.  
Sherlock ignored him, feeling a warm tightness starting inside of him. He couldn't help it when a breathy moan escaped him.  
His breathing quickened, and that moan went from breathy to throaty as that tightness and heat increased, a powerful dry orgasm ripping through his body in a torrential whirl.  
The purely animilistic sounds coming from Sherlock tipped John over the edge into his own sexual bliss, his movements stimulating Sherlock's testicles enough to make him come again.  
This time, the swearing came from Sherlock, which made John strangely proud.  
Sherlock grabbed John's shirt, which had been unceremoniously dropped beside the bed when John had first gone to bed, and cleaned the semen he'd spurted over John's hips.  
Sure, they were both sweaty and could've used a quick shower, but neither of them were all that up to it - John was definitely ready for some solid sleep, and Sherlock was still a bit wobbly after the incredible multiple orgasms.  
Cuddling together, they fell asleep satisfied and happy.


End file.
